


10-78

by LuthienLuinwe



Series: Tens [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 15:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14381643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuthienLuinwe/pseuds/LuthienLuinwe
Summary: He knew better than to get ahold of the security footage.But he needed to see it for himself.





	10-78

**Author's Note:**

> I admittedly know next to nothing about Tim Drake (most of what I have gathered has been from fanfic, not from canon), so I sincerely apologize if this is OOC.

Idols were untouchable. Idols were perfect, God-like beings. Nothing bad ever happened to them. Nothing terrible, nothing awful. They didn’t get hurt. They didn’t make mistakes. And they certainly didn’t die.

And yet Tim knew full and well that Dick was lying in the morgue of Bludhaven General Hospital, ID tag tied to his toe, more likely than not waiting for a medical examiner to cut him open and find out the cold, hard truth of what had happened.

He should have been out with the others, but he had begged Bruce to let him have the night off, let him be a normal kid for one night. He wished he could go back in time and skip the movie with his friends.

He would have sold his soul to have Dick back.

He knew better than to get ahold of that surveillance footage. Honestly, he did. But seeing and knowing were two completely different things, and Tim needed to see the shooting happen for himself before he could fully accept that Dick was gone. And wasn’t coming back.

Dick had run in, and from the looks of the footage, had tried to talk the shooter down, tried to get him to put the weapon down… And the man had started to before raising the gun again, aiming at a woman who couldn’t have been much older than Tim. And Dick had jumped in front of her and God there was so much blood…

“Should probably turn that off in case the demon brat comes down here,” Jason said, leaning against the railing leading down to the Batcomputer. Tim jumped. No one was supposed to be at the manor. Bruce, Damian, and Alfred were all off in Bludhaven taking care of things. And Jason rarely came to the manor at all, let alone the Cave. “God, Replacement, calm down. I’m not an actual ghost.”

Tim rolled his eyes and paused the footage. “What do you want?”

“Need to make a body disappear,” Jason crossed his arms, and Tim’s blood boiled.

“Seriously?” he snapped, unable to help himself. “It hasn’t even been six hours and you’re already off killing people?”

Jason held his hands up. “It’s not like that, Timber,” he defended, but Tim didn’t believe him. He had never fully trusted Jason, and he doubted that he ever could. His predecessor had a nasty habit of telling lies and half-truths, and Tim wasn’t going to play his game, especially not then.

“Why else would you need to make a body disappear then?” Tim demanded. God, it was just like him to cause drama, even when there was already enough of it going on… Unless… “You’d better not be doing what I think you’re planning on doing.”

“I’m gonna to need a fake death certificate too.”

Tim’s frown deepened. He searched Jason’s face, trying to find any inkling that he wasn’t serious about whatever the hell it was he was planning. “For who?”

“Damian.”

“Jason, don’t do this just to try and win over B…”

“This isn’t about B,” Jason’s eyes flashed. Tim had only ever seen that look of pure anger and disgust on his face a handful of times before. Usually they had always been directed at him, not at someone else. “Dick didn’t deserve this.”

“Thought you didn’t believe in raising the dead?”

“I don’t,” Jason sighed after a long moment. “But I also don’t believe in letting kids be messed up for the rest of their lives. And this is going to mess the demon brat up big time.”

Tim was silent for a long moment. He turned back to face the monitor and restarted the footage from the beginning. Part of him wished there had been audio, and part of him was eternally grateful there wasn’t. Dick had been on the ground for a solid five minutes before the paramedics had arrived. If they would have done their damn jobs, if they would have gotten there sooner, Dick would still be alive. He should have still been alive.

“Okay,” he pinched the bridge of his nose. He didn’t turn his chair back around, didn’t want to risk changing his mind. “I’ll see what I can do.”

“Thanks,” Jason said and slid into a chair beside Tim. “I take back the last ten mean things I said about you.”

“Don’t make me change my mind.” He pulled up a few screens and worked on forging a death certificate. If anything, it would help to focus his mind on something other than the actual dead family member. “How are you planning to swing this anyway?”

“Haven’t thought that far ahead,” Jason kicked his legs up on the desk. Had it been any other day, Tim would have yelled at him, would have been worried about potential equipment damage… But all of that seemed so damned trivial after the night’s events.

Tim let a comfortable silence wash over them, breaking it only when he finished the document. “You aren’t coming back.” 

“You all prefer him anyway,” Jason shrugged. Tim wanted to argue, to tell him it wasn’t true. Jason had been the Robin Tim had followed the closest, the one that had seemed so very real instead of some fairy tale, some fantasy…

He printed off the document, along with all the hospital information Jason would need in order to plan out a way to get the body. “Jason?” Tim asked. The older former Robin glanced over. “Don’t get arrested, okay?”

Jason smirked. “Don’t worry,” he took the papers and stood. “I’ve already done the Arkham thing. I’ll avoid it from now on.”

Tim watched him go before shutting his eyes. A sinking feeling plunged its way through his chest and into his stomach.

Jason was going to try and get Dick back. The man Tim had all but worshiped may not stay dead after all.

He should have been happy, ecstatic even.

But all he felt was grief and anger and worry.

He shut down the computer, changed out of his suit, and headed up to his room, knowing that nothing was ever going to be the same again.


End file.
